


Little Lion Girl

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, C'mon, Drabble, Gen, I have the sudden urge to rewatch multiple X-men cartoons because nostalgia, I wanted cute shit, I wrote this months ago, So here we are, Victor Creed is not someone you wanna leave your kids with, and now all of a sudden I have inspo, barely finished it, but again, but still, cause I'm hella weak for big big dudes and their smol smol giblets, definitely never posted it, he has a daughter, here we are, i'm a little tipsy, it's not super duper graphic, like many months ago, no beta we die like men, particularly a very fat very unlucky rat, warning for animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: He's the last person anyone would wanna leave their kids with and yet here they are.A little girl and a very big beast.Both full to the brim with teeth and claws and blood.There goes the Earth, trembling underfoot.





	Little Lion Girl

She’s a feisty little thing, he’ll give her that.

They’ve found a place to rest for the time being, someplace people won’t ask too many questions as long as they’re well compensated.

Not that any average folk would bother with that bullshit when Victor’s involved. They know him...sort of. Know of him perhaps. Whatever the case, they have an inkling of what he is and what he’s capable of at least, so they don’t ask too many questions lest they find themselves short a few limbs.

Anyway, the cub’s occupied for the moment and Victor watches her fiddle with the large rat in her hands. 

The rat's a funny thing to Victor, because while the place isn’t anywhere near five-star, let alone even three, the fact that the rat infestation was so bad that one was bold enough show up in the room long enough to get caught by the kid surprises even him a little. 

Bold little bastard...and stupid to boot, coming out at all, let alone while the two of them are occupying it. Animals usually have better self preservational instincts than that. But perhaps the goings have been too good to pass up for this one. Even animals can fall pretty to that shit sometimes. 

But it's not like it bothers him any, they can keep coming. Free snacks and toys for the kiddie.

Far be it for him to tell her not to play with her food. In fact he encourages it. There’s no shortage of meat to be had, so she can do as she likes, as long as she behaves. Victor tilts his head back and lets the bloody boned steak descend into his maw, stripped clean by serrated teeth seconds later, his eye still on the child as she plays.

Said her name's Jacolyne…’Jackie’ for short.

After that, she didn't say much else. Don't know where her Ma’ is. Could be dead for all Victor knows, but the kid don't seem too shaken up about it one way or the other. Which is good cause he ain't in no mood to deal with no crying babies.

Contrary to what might be expected or believed, Victor actually likes cubs, especially when they're his –and this one is definitely his. All shades of tan and wild gold hair falling down her back. Definitely got his coloring. Victor grins in the dim of the hotel room and it’s not a pretty expression, but the contented rumble in his chest contradicts how very menacing he knows he appears.

This cub's his and she's a little fighter. 

Sure, under certain circumstance he might have considered eating her rather than raising her himself, but in retrospect, he’s actually glad he wasn’t so inclined this time around. The cub snarls faintly, lips pulled back to display razor sharp teeth before her prey. He has to admit, it's very cute. 

Their fangs are still little more than baby teeth, but that’ll change in a few years. The rodent squeaks in terror, dangling precariously from her clawed fingers and Victor can’t help the low chuckle that spills past his lips.

Could have sworn he'd seen something like that in a movie once. Some old cartoon about lions.

The cub doesn’t so much as twitch as she does freeze completely before focusing on him, her pupils dilating and shining with reflected light. They’re green instead of his gold but even he can tell she resembles him more than all little from her ears to the shape of her eyes. 

“You foun’ ya’ self a friend, huh.” he says, amused at the sight of the large rat still trying to wriggle out of her grasp. She shakes it by its tail and it squeaks shrilly in panic. Tiny thing she is, so small, barely past his knee, which he realizes means very little when he dwarfs the average male in height, but still...She’s so tiny.

With a vicious little snarl, the kid goes for the rat's throat and wrenches it with a sharp jerk of her head. The thing screams sharply for just a few more seconds and then there's a crunch and it goes silent. With an amused huff, Victor watches her snap the head clean off and then go about devouring the rest of it in short order, red sluicing down her fingers.

Terribly cute. Adorable even, he might say.

Skinny little thing too. He might have worried (as if he were one to actually worry) if he didn’t know for a fact that she could take down things five times her size by herself if the need arrived.

Her ears twitch and the girl pauses in eating her snack, watches him until Victor grunts and waves her over. He gestures to the other chair at the small table and the portions set aside from his own for her with a wave of his massive paw and immediately she scrambles up to the food with excitement, the bit of leftovers from the rodent forgotten on the floor.

“Eat up, squirt.” he says, grinning from ear to ear. “So ya’ can get big and strong like yer Pa.” 

There's a bit of red smeared around her mouth already and she tears into the sprawl of meat on the table without complaint, luminous eyes watching him avidly. 

Victor just grins back. 

Sure, his smile can't be all that reassuring, he knows, but she doesn't flinch when he reaches out for more meat to tip into his maw.


End file.
